


All in a Moment

by Anonymous



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not sure how to tag that, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, and for acceptance of death, at the lake, but it could very well be upsetting, i guess?, its that one memory scene, tw for drowning, uuh no one actually dies though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sunny knew his friends meant well. He wouldn’t blame them.It’s okay, he thought, as he insipidly sunk towards the bottom of the lake.A recollection of a memory.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	All in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for OMORI spoilers, drowning, and acceptance of death. No one actually dies, but it's a close call.

Sunny knew his friends meant well. He wouldn’t blame them. After all, he himself had been the one to finally resolve to do it, anyways. Mari and Hero let him know that if he didn’t want to, he didn’t have to, no matter how much Kel insisted upon it. Aubrey had also scolded him for being so pushy, hadn’t she? Sunny’s mind lingered on Kel, despite everything. He quietly prayed that no one would blame him.

It’s okay, he thought, as he insipidly sunk towards the bottom of the lake. 

Sunny had thought that he could swim well enough. Enough to keep himself afloat, at the very least. But he’d been wrong before. Almost as soon as he hit the water, he felt his limbs lose their strength and grow heavy. He attempted to beat back at the fluid for a moment, struggling as the water burned through his nose and into the back of his throat, before falling limp in the water, allowing his limbs to fall slack as he slowly drifted further from the sun. 

The sun...

From here, he thought, it really was beautiful. 

Filtering through the surface of the lake, the light danced before his eyes as he gently closed them.

How might the sunset look, reflecting over and through this secret base of theirs? He’d never know now, he lamented.

_“You should appreciate the small things more, little brother! You’ll have the world pass you by... Let yourself live a little!”_

_I’m sorry, Mari. I should have listened, huh?_

He hoped whatever came next would be merciful. He vowed to himself that he’d take her words to heart if it were. 

He opened his mouth in a silent elegy, bubbles escaping as the surface broke once more.

* * *

Sunny sputtered. His chest felt suffocatingly heavy, and he coughed for what felt like hours. When he finally forced himself to stop and flitted his aching eyes open, someone was embracing him firmly, shaking, murmuring something to him that he couldn’t make out. His ears must have still been full of water. Whoever it was, their clothes were soaked.

Sunny glanced around. Hero was squatting in front of him, not far off. Kel was grinning, almost as usual, though it was apparent from the way that his eyebrows faltered that he had been extremely distraught just before. Aubrey was wiping her face, surely crying, holding Hero’s hand and sitting beside him. Basil was the furthest from the rest, still at the picnic blanket, though he also looked the most visibly distressed. His eyes were swollen, and the whole of his face was red. So that meant that...

Mari. Sunny blinked. 

Finally, Mari pulled away from her embrace, worry and relief and love apparent in her expression. He wanted to thank her, to let her know what had happened and how he felt, and ask her how she’d done and what happened while he was out, but his throat closed before he caught up to any of his racing thoughts. He was never one for words, anyways. Sunny glanced away and paused, a memory suddenly snagging in the back of his mind like a gentle but insistent promise.

_“You should totally smile more! I've always liked your smile.”_

And so he did his best to shift his expression in the way that Mari so loved. It was the least he could do for her. He hoped it served as a gesture of thanks, of assurance, of care. To fill the void where words ran dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending kind of feels like a brick hitting a wall, I've never been good at wrapping things like these up. 
> 
> Sunny's expression during the drowning segment of the Duet video is what solely inspired this. The way that he closed his eyes and fell with no resistance made me think to how he might have felt about it all.


End file.
